YuGiOh: A Love Tale
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: Prequel to YGO: HMT.
1. 1

I know you all asked for a sequel, but I really can't think of a good plot for one, so instead, a prequel. Also, YGO: HMT is also on my Deviantart account, as will this. There won't be any differences, but I want to upload it there too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiarra's POV<strong>

I ran twords the office building as fast as she could, holding onto the portfolio I was to present today. I cut a corner, and ran into someone.

"Hey, watch wher-" A man's voice said.

"Sorry." I said, looking up and into Seto Kaiba's surprised face. I gathered the things I dropped. "Umm. If you'll excuse me, I'm late."

* * *

><p>I sighed, leaving the office building. I had just made it into the meeting, but I had to do most of the presentation from memory because most of it was missing. <em>I must have missed some in my rush to get here.<em> I thought. I started walking home. I passed Kaiba Corp upon the way. It was always on my way home.

"Hey, you dropped these." Kaiba said from behind me.

I turned, seeing him holding the missing part of my presentation. I took them. "Thanks." I said.

"It's incredible work." He said.

"Thanks, my boss thought so too." I said. "Although I had to do this part from memory."

Kaiba chuckled. "I know this'll be weird, but have we met? You know, before you crashed into me?"

I laughed. "No, I don't think we have." I said. "I would have remembered meeting you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Sorry then." He said.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, I should be getting home." I said.

**Seto's POV**

"May I walk you home?" I asked. _Why did I ask her that? Ever since I ran into her, I've had this….feeling in my gut…heart? For her…she said we've never met…but I swear I've seen her before._

"Oh, no thanks I'll be fine; I don't want you to go out of your way." The girl said, putting the stray hair behind her ear. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Wait…can I at least get your name?" I asked.

"Kiarra. Kiarra Koizumi." She said. She then turned and left.

_Kiarra Koizumi…_

**Kiarra's POV**

I crashed on my bed, and sighed. I thought of my meeting with Kaiba. _He acted so weird. He acted nothing like from what I've heard. Then again, since he came back from suddenly disappearing to Egypt a lot of people, even his own employees have seen differences in him._

I woke the next morning, groaning at the sunlight in my face. Then I realized something was wrong. The sun shouldn't be this high yet, not at this time or year. I shot around on the bed, and caught a glimpse of the clock. Eleven A.M. I cursed, and got out of bed, and got ready as fast as I could. As I opened the door to head out, my phone rang. I turned to see who it was. It was my office building. I picked up the phone. "Sir I can-"

"Kiarra, this is your last strike. I'm sorry Kiarra; I have to let you go." My boss's voice said.

"I understand, sir. Thank you." I said, before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I lied on a park bench and shuffled my deck, sighing. I had grabbed my deck and duel disk before I left the house, and come to the park, hoping some duelist was around. <em>A duel always takes my mind off things.<em> I thought.

"So we meet again, Miss. Koizumi." Kaiba's voice said.

I turned my head and saw Seto. "Hi." I said, standing. I hoped I didn't sound too miserable. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just taking a walk." Seto said. "Is something wrong?"

"I got fired today." I said, sighing. "I overslept and my boss called and fired me. It's not the first time I've done it."

Seto didn't seem to know what to say, and he noticed my duel disk. "You duel?"

"Occasionally. Most of the time it's to get my mind off things." I said.

Seto smiled. "Would you like to duel?" He asked.

"Sure. Thought I doubt I'll last long." I said.

* * *

><p>I sighed as my life points hit Zero. "Told you."<p>

"You didn't do that bad." He said.

"Seto, there you are." Someone said.

We turned to see a teenager, around 15 or so, run up to us. "Everyone at the company is looking for you." He looked at me and the duel disks. "Of course you're dueling."

"Sorry Mokuba." Seto said. "I didn't realize how much time had passed since I left."

"It was nice seeing you." I said, and started to leave.

"Kiarra wait up a moment." Seto said. I turned. "Would you like a job at Kaiba Corp?"

"Really?" I asked, shocked. Mokuba looked shocked to.

"Yea, I've seen your work." Seto said.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Seto said.

"Thanks again." I said, before running off.


	2. 2

I brushed my hair and put it up into a pony tail and headed out to the Kaiba Corp building. I had been working there for a month now. I loved it there, and it paid better than my last job, so I was able to keep my apartment.

Once I got to my desk, I settled into my chair, and logged into the computer. The elevator dinged then, and Seto walked towards me. I smiled at him. "Morning." I said.

"Morning." He said, smiling. He then went into his office.

I opened my email, seeing I had a message. I opened it, seeing it was from Seto.

_Kiarra,_

_Come to my office at 10 tomorrow._

_Seto_

Part of me wondered if I did something wrong. _I guess I'll find out soon enough._ I thought.

At 10, I walked into Seto's office. I closed the door. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, um, Kiarra…I was wondering, would you…want to go out on a date sometime?" He asked.

I was a little shocked. "Isn't there a company policy about employee's dating?" I asked, thinking to the papers I got on the first day. I couldn't remember if there was.

"No, there's not. I don't mind if they date one another." He said.

I smiled. "Sure, when?"

"How about tonight?" He asked. "I'll pick you up at 8."

"Sure." I said, smiling wider. "You have my address and number."

* * *

><p>I took off my shoes as I entered my apartment. I then went into my room and opened my closet, trying to figure out what to wear tonight. The main problem was I wasn't sure if it was a formal place or not.<p>

Eventually, I settled on a red dress that I hoped wasn't too casual or formal. I changed, and put my hair into a bun. I then started packing my purse. My eyes stopped at my deck as I grabbed my compact mirror. Something told me that I would need it, so I put it in my purse.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at my door an hour later. I opened it to see Seto. "So can I ask where we are going?"<p>

"There's a restaurant not far from here." Seto said.

At the car, he held open the door for me and I got in.

He was quiet during dinner, seeming unsure what to say, as I ate the last bit of my food, I sighed.

"Sorry…this is the first time I've been on a date ever." He said.

"It's alright." I said, smiling. "I actually had an idea."

* * *

><p>"Ok so how this works is, we will both start with 8000 life points, and each time we lose 1000, and we have to say something about ourselves." I said as we settled on Seto's living room floor. "Should we be expecting Mokuba?"<p>

"No, actually he got his own apartment since he started dating." Seto said.

"Alright then, let's begin." I said, drawing five cards. "After you."

Seto drew his cards, and put a monster face down in defense mode.

* * *

><p>Hours later Seto and I stood outside my door. "I had a nice time."<p>

"I'm glad." Seto said, smiling. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Yea, where to this time?" I asked, getting out my key's from my purse.

"Just to the park." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto." I said, putting the keys in the lock.

"Kiarra." Seto said.

I turned only to have Seto kiss me on the lips. I surrendered to the kiss, wrapping my arms around Seto. I had only been kissed once before. When Seto kissed me, it like the world around us didn't exist, like we were the only ones on the planet. I didn't want to pull away.

Seto pulled back, and breathed in, panting. "Sorry…I don't-"

"Don't be sorry, I've never been kissed like that." I said, smiling. I kissed him again before going into my apartment. "Good night, Seto."

* * *

><p>That weekend, Seto and I walked through the park, holding hands and talking.<p>

"Kaiba?" A deep voice asked.

We turn and saw Yugi Moto with a brown haired girl walking towards us. I could have sworn I heard Seto mutter something. "What do you want, Yugi?"

"Just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating." Yugi said with a smirk.

"A guy can't have a date in the park these days?" Seto asked, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, even I didn't think I heard him right when he asked me out." I said, smiling. "It was hard to believe."

"And you said yes anyway." Seto said, smiling.

"Mhmm." I said.

Seto's phone rang then, and he sighed. "Sorry, I told everyone not to call unless it was an emergency." He said before walking away.

"I'm Kiarra." I said, holding out my hand to Yugi.


	3. 3

Through the next few months, Seto and I went out every time both of us were free. We even double dated with Yugi and Tea on occasion. Seto slowly started taking more and more calls during our dates. One date, I finally snapped.

Seto sat down as he returned from taking his call.

"I've had it, Kaiba." I said, standing. "Obviously, your work is more important."

"Kiarra, wait." Seto said, taking my hand.

"Why Kaiba? Once a workaholic, always a workaholic." I said, taking my hand from him. "Goodbye, Kaiba."

I walked away, tears forming in my eyes. I began dialing for a cab.

"Kiarra." Seto said. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"I don't know Kaiba." I said.

Seto brought me closer to him and kissed me. "Give me another chance? Please?"

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you do that." I said.

"Do what?" Seto asked me, smiling.

"Kiss me like that. It's not fair." I said. "One chance. If you blow it, the only time you'll see me is at the office."

"You won't regret it." Seto said, smiling.

_I hope not._ I thought, taking his hand.

Months later, Seto and I walked into the best restaurant in town. Seto pulled out my chair, and I smiled. "Why thank you, Seto." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"This place is beautiful." I said, looking around.

"Yea, they went all out when they made this place." Seto said.

A young waiter came over. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, we'll take a bottle of wine." Seto said, before naming my favorite brand.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as the waiter walked off.

"Well, we've been dating for almost a year now." Seto said, taking my hands in his. "I thought we should celebrate."

I smiled. "I have to be honest; I'm surprised that we made it this long." I said. "But that doesn't matter tonight."

Seto smiled. "No, it doesn't." He said. He kissed me. "I love you, Kiarra."

"I love you too, Seto."

* * *

><p>I returned from the restroom and sat back down in my seat. Seto was waiting, looking nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked.<p>

"Nothing." Seto said.

"Mhmm." I said, glaring at him. "You know you're a terrible liar."

He chuckled. "I know." He said. He sighed and reached into his pocket. He stood and got down on one knee. I felt my eyes widen, and people watching. In his hand was a blue velvet ring box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Kiarra Koizumi, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said, leaning down and kissing him. I heard the restaurant patrons clap.

* * *

><p>Through the next week, I slowly moved into Seto's house, and we started making our wedding plans. Seto really didn't care on the details, just wrote down whom he wanted to invite, and questioned why I wanted to invite Yugi and Tea.<p>

"Why not?" I asked. "They are our friends."

"I just don't want them to come if they are just coming to make jokes. They just can't seem to believe that I really love you." He said.

"Well, they haven't done it as much as they used to. I'll tell them they can come as long as they don't make jokes." I said, thinking. "Have you told Mokuba?"

"Crap and he's coming over with his new girlfriend tonight." Seto said, before sighing.

"Well we have been busy this past week, with the wedding and me moving in." I said before kissing him. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope your right." Seto said before kissing me.

* * *

><p>That night, we told Mokuba, and he was happy for us. We talked all night.<p>

Three months later, Seto and I were married. He couldn't stop staring at me as I walked down the asile, and I couldn't stop smiling.

Our first year together as husband and wife was wonderful, but during our second year, Seto started staying late at work, missing dates, missing trips.

But something happened to make him come home on time, never miss dates, anniversaries, birthday's, etc.. But that is another story all together.


End file.
